Dragon Ball Hero-6
by Super Saiyan Blue Aym
Summary: Crossover of Big Hero 6 and Dragon Ball Z. Goku, Gohan, and the other stars of the Dragon Ball Z, was suck up to another universe, again! Instead, they are sended to a modern city called San Fransokyo. Will they come back home?
1. Saiyan Rampage at West City

**Disclaimer: I did not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z and Big Hero 6. -Aym Blast**

Dragon Ball Hero-6

 **Saiyan Rampage at West City**

It first started out at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Everyone that Goku knows was transported there. Several chattered. "Goku, what's going on? Why are we up here again?" Bulma asked, in a worried voice. "Somebody who is as strong as us is making a rampage at the West City somewhere," said Goku. "Who could that person be?" Yamcha asked. "Could be another Saiyan or a monster," said Goku. "What were you saying, Goku?" Chi-Chi shrieked.

"Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo, come with me at the West City," said Goku. "What about me, dad?" the eight years old Goten asked. "I don't think you're strong enough for this situation, son, and so does Trunks," said Goku, sighing. "Why can't we fuse ourselves, Goku, like we did to Super Buu?" Trunks asked. "Fusing doesn't help, Trunks, both you and Goten in combine still don't make you strong enough," said Goku. "What was safe is to stay here at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Don't leave me out of this, Kakarot! I'm coming too!" Vegeta shouted. "Vegeta?" exclaimed Goku. "You said someone like us is causing all the rampage in the bloody city!" Vegeta shouted. "Whether a Saiyan or a monster, I'm not letting you back down, Kakarot, because I still want fight you, even if it kills me! Perhaps the moron is a friend of mine back in the past!" "Yeah, Vegeta does have a point, maybe he or she's a good friend!" laughed Krillin. "Don't butt in, earthling!" Vegeta shouted.

"We got to hurry, but before the person is destructing the whole planet!" shouted Piccolo. "Right!" The seventeen years old Gohan said. "Heh-heh, just like old time without the future Trunks," chuckled Krillin. Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, and Tien hovers down. "Go, Yamcha!" the floating cat Puar cheered. "Don't let me down, Tien!" said Chiaotzu. "Don't die on me, Gohan! You too, honey!" Chichi cheered.

Meanwhile, at the West City, another Saiyan with the spiky bob hairstyle, white shirt and black spandex, a black Saiyan armor, armming, legging, and white boots under her black legging, was hovering around the city to find another Saiyan. She is known as Ginra, another Saiyan betrayer in planet Vegeta years ago. "Where are you?" growled Ginra. Suddenly, she feels seven kis. "Who could that be? Another Saiyans?" Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and the other four appeared in front of Ginra. "We found the monster!" Tien exclaimed. "Who knows that she looks so hot?" exclaimed Yamcha. "I didn't know there was a female Saiyan!" Gohan exclaimed. Ginra started growling. She stare at Vegeta.

 ***Flashbacks***

At planet Vegeta

 _The three years old Ginra was playing chase with the five years old Vegeta. "Don't try to catch me!" laughed young Ginra. "Hehehe..." the young Vegeta laughed. He tagged Ginra to pound on her. "Ah!" exclaimed young Ginra. They starts laughing. "Vegeta?" "Hmm?" the young Vegeta exclaimed. "Will you someday marry me in the future?" asked the young Ginra. The young Vegeta scratches the back of his head. "Ehehehe, I guess I will," the young Vegeta said. "Maybe someday, we'll get married at the eclipse!" said the young Ginra._

 ***Flashbacks end***

Ginra continued growling. She attack toward Vegeta, and yelled, "Vegeta...!" Vegeta defended with his arms. "Urgh..." Vegeta grunted. Piccolo attack back at Ginra. "Aargh!" yelled Ginra. Ginra fell to the ground on her back. "What are you?" Gohan hovers down toward Ginra. "He's Piccolo, the Namekian warrior," Gohan said. "Grab my hand." Gohan bring his right arm toward Ginra. "Gohan, what were you thinking? She could be one of the commander of a Saiyans!" shouted Goku. Ginra smirked and grabs Gohan's hand and punch his stomach. Gohan defend his stomach with with left arm, and then threw Ginra harder to the sky. "Aargh!" Ginra screams. She crash landed on the building.

"Darn! That hurts!" She hovers out of the building. "Neo-Destruction Cannon!" She shoots out an energy blast with her hands that was similar to Vegeta's Galick Gun, as she shoots it toward Gohan. Tien appeared behind Gohan to bounce off Ginra's Neo-Destruction Cannon with his right fist. "Tien!" exclaimed Gohan. "Thank me later! Tri Beam!" Tien yelled. He shoots out a yellow beam toward Ginra, but Ginra bounce off Tien's Tri Beam. "Your beam is unstoppable to me!" shouted Ginra.

Goku yells as he attack rapidly at Ginra as she counterattack. "I heard about all about you too, Kakarot, but why are you attacking me?" "You were hurting my friend! Ka...me..." Goku yelled. "What's with all the chanting, Kakarot?" asked Ginra. Suddenly a tube portal appeared above Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, and Yamcha's head. Their whole bodies were suck up. "Waah!" Goku screams. Goku flapped his hands in anime to hovers down as he panted. But he fails to hover down. "Yikes!" Krillin and Yamcha screams. Krillin and Yamcha's butt are the first one to float toward the tube portal. "Oh!" Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo exclaimed. Piccolo's cape was the first one moving up. They are suck up to the tube portal. "Huh?" exclaimed Ginra. "Guys?! Why am I the one who was left out?" Tien exclaimed, puzzled.

At the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Bulma and Chi-Chi was suck to a tube portal below their head. "Aiee!" Chi-Chi and Bulma screams. "Mom!" exclaimed Trunks and Goten. Trunks and Goten tried to grab their moms, but the tube portal was seal. "It's no use!" Trunks shouted. "Mommy!" yelled Goten. "Man, I'm sure hope Goku and the others defeated that monster," the talking pig, Oolong said. "Our mom is gone..." said Trunks, in soft voice. "Dad, please save my mommy!" Goten wailed. Goten hugged Dende. "I have no idea where does that tube comes from," said Dende. "I think Goku, Krillin, Gohan, and the others were capture by the same tube portal as Bulma and Chi-Chi!" "What were you saying?" Videl exclaimed.

"The tube portal might lead them to another universe!" said Dende. "What universe did Krillin goes to?" Eighteen asked. "Now, now, the good news is that all of them who are capture by a tube portal must be in the same place," said Dende. "Is there any bad news? I'm afraid that you would said that!" Hercule stammered. "The bad news is that they won't come back until another universe created a time machine," said Dende. "What?" Master Roshi, Buu, and Trunks exclaimed.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **Big Hero 6 is one of the greatest animated movie this year! This chapter is not yet a crossover between Dragon Ball Z and Big Hero 6 because this chapter is actually a prologue in the Dragon Ball Z world. Heck, there was not much of Ginra's flashbacks as well. There will be more flashback between Ginra and Vegeta as kids. I think I will added King Vegeta the next flashback, should I? Next chapter will be more humorous than the first chapter! Review this story if necessary, readers! Until then next time on Dragon Ball Hero-6!**


	2. The Carpal Tunnel of Love

Dragon Ball Hero-6 Opening Theme: The Carpal Tunnel of Love

Covered by Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta

Goku: We take sour sips

From life's lush lips

And we shake, shake, shake the hips

In relationships

Gohan/Yamcha: Stomp out this disaster town

You'll put your eyes to the

Sun and say, "I know

Goku: You're only blinding to keep back

What the clouds are hiding."

Krillin/Vegeta: And we might have started singing just a little soon

We're throwing stones at a glass moon...

All: Whoa-oh

Goku: We're so miserable

And stunning

All: Whoa-oh

Goku: Love songs for the genuinely

Cunning, whoa-ohh...

Gohan/Goku: We keep the beat

With your blistered feet

And we bullet the words at the mockingbirds

Singing

All: Slept through the weekend

And dreaming

Of sinking with the melody

Of the cliffs of eternity

Goku: Got postcards from my former

Selves saying, "How you been?"

Krillin/Vegeta: We might have said goodbyes just a little soon

Yamcha: (Stomp out this disaster town)

Goku: Whoa...

Krillin/Vegeta: Robbing lips, kissing banks under this moon...

All: Whoa-oh

Goku: We're so miserable

And stunning

All: Whoa-oh

Goku: Love songs for the genuinely

Cunning

All: Whoa-oh

Goku: We're so miserable

And stunning...

All: Whoa-oh

Goku: Love songs for the genuinely

Cunning, whoa-ohh...

Krillin: It was ice cream headaches and sweet avalanche...

Yamcha: When the pearls in our shells got up to dance...

Gohan: You call me a bad tipper of the cradle...

Vegeta: Tired yawns for fawns on hunter's lawns...

Krillin: We're the has-beens of husbands...

Yamcha: Sharpening the knives of young wives...

Gohan: Take two years and call me when you're better...

Vegeta: Take teardrops of mine, find yourself wetter...

(Vegeta powers up to super Saiyan.)

All: Whoa-oh

Goku: We're so miserable

And stunning

All: Whoa-oh

Goku: Love songs for the genuinely

Cunning

Goku: Whoa-oh

We're so miserable

And stunning...

All: Whoa-oh

Love songs for the genuinely

Goku: Cunning...


	3. West City to San Fransokyo

**West City to San Fransokyo**

"Aaaaahh...!" screamed Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Yamcha. "Oh...!" Vegeta and Piccolo exclaimed. They are sucked up to a tube portal. "Where are they taking me?!" screamed Yamcha. They been transported to a place called San Fransokyo. They fell onto a grass. "Oof!" They groaned in unison. "Where are we?" groaned Piccolo. They stared at the giant sign in English and Japanese. "San Fransokyo?" Gohan readed. "What kind of name is that? I heard San Francisco in California and Tokyo from Japan, but not San Fransokyo!" shouted Chi-Chi.

"We need to see the policeman for location!" Goku said. "But the faster way is to fly to find a police car!" added Krillin. "Let's go!" Yamcha cheered. Yamcha pose like he was flying. "I can't fly!" shouted Chi-Chi and Bulma. "Don't worry, mom, I'll hold you," Gohan said. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and turning back from Bulma. "No way am I holding Bulma! Kakarot, you hold her!" growled Vegeta. Goku kneel down and begged toward Vegeta. "Come on, Vegeta, she's your wife," Goku said. "Grr... JUST HOLD HER, DARN IT!" shouted Vegeta. His face turns fiery red.

Later at the sky in San Fransokyo... "Aaaaaaaahh!" Chi-Chi screamed. Goku was holding Bulma as Gohan was holding his mother, Chi-Chi. "Don't let go!" screamed Bulma. Everyone else hover rapidly as the women continued screaming. "Man, this place looks modern," Yamcha said. "More Japanesey, I say," said Krillin. Krillin and Yamcha are the only one who are laughing. "Japanesey, I like that idea, Krillin!" laughed Goku. "Thanks, Goku!" Krillin laughed. Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha continued laughing. Only Vegeta and Piccolo was irritated by Krillin and Yamcha's laughing. "Shut up, earthlings..." Vegeta growled. "Piccolo, did you found a police car?" asked Gohan. "No sign of a police car this point," Piccolo growled. "I guess let's take a U-turn!" said Gohan. "Not U-turn! Anything but that, Gohan!" Chi-Chi screamed. Everyone take the U-turn as the two women continued screaming.

"Goku...!" screamed Bulma. "Aah! I should have asked Yamcha to carry me!" "That's okay, Bulma! I miss me!" Yamcha laughed, hugging himself. "Yamcha, how could you?!" screamed Bulma. "You were my ex-boyfriend!" Gohan founded a police car down at the highway with the crashing car. "Guys! I found the police car at the highway!" Gohan said, pointing to the highway. "Yes, thank Kami that this flight it over," sighed Chi-Chi. Everyone hover down as Goku carries Bulma down and Gohan carries his mother down.

"Hey, policeman, we need help where we are!" Goku called. "I'm sorry, but I need to be busy," said the policeman. "Please? We are all lost!" Gohan said. "We suddenly zoom into this city for an unknown reason!" The policeman give a map of San Fransokyo to Gohan. "Here's a map of this city, have a great day, now you'll excuse me," said the policeman. The policeman apprehended the man who was in a car crash. "But I just had a car insurance!" groaned a man. Krillin and Piccolo stares at the policeman as the policeman glares at them. "There's nothing to look at, foreigners," said the policeman.

Gohan stare at the map of San Fransokyo. "What is it, Gohan?" Goku asked. "I found the police station!" said Gohan. "But first we need a hotel reservation," Krillin said. "Wait, if we're in San Fransokyo, which means zeni doesn't exist in this world! We're broke!" wailed Bulma. The policeman quickly stare at everyone. "Wait a minute! I know those eight!" the policeman exclaimed. Everyone paused at the policeman.

Later, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Yamcha, Vegeta, and Piccolo was put in prison. "What? We're put in jail?!" groaned Yamcha. Yamcha put his hands on his face. "Don't worry, Yamcha, we're going to be here in a while," Krillin said. "Until somebody realize us in a cartoon." Vegeta growled in annoy. Everyone cheered toward Goku and the others. "Goku! I'm your fan!" exclaimed prisoner 1. "Ooh! Look at that blue hair hottie!" Prisoner 2 hooted. "I didn't know an alien was here!" said prisoner 3. "How come the fire-haired didn't even cut his hair? It's silly!" Prisoner 4 laughed. "Look at that midget with no nose," laughed prisoner 5. "Quiet there!" a warden shouted. A warden and a spiky-haired teenager, who was wearing a blue jacket unzipped with red shirts and khaki pants, appeared. A warden stare at the spiky-haired teenager.

"I think those eight are the victims that you want to free?" "Yes, they are the one!" said a spiky-haired teenager, laughing. "Who is that boy?" Vegeta asked. The warden opened the cell door behind Goku and the others. "All of you from this cell, you are released, any questions?" asked the warden. "Who's the guy that bring us free?" Goku asked. The spiky-haired teenager stare closely at Goku and the others. "Shut...up! My name is Hiro Hamada, 14 years old, and I'm one of your greatest fans! Kamehameha!" laughed a spiky-haired teenager, posing like Goku. Everyone went out of prison. "You can fight like us?" Piccolo asked.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! Not like that, it would be too aggressive for me!" said Hiro. "Hahaha, maybe someday I'll train you to fight like my son!" Goku laughed. "Oh, my gosh! Really? Maybe you should train one of my friend name Fred," exclaimed Hiro. "He's a comic fan geek, maybe a manga fan geek! But first, let's go to Aunt Cass's restaurant!" "Aunt Cass is your aunt?" Gohan asked. "My parents died long time ago, so she raises me," said Hiro. "My older brother died days ago." "My grandfather Gohan did the same to me!" Goku laughed. "I think we have a lot in common!" "You'll see the difference when you come to my lab, full of surprises," said Hiro.

"You have a lab at fourteen?" Bulma asked. "Yep," said Hiro, grinning. "Hey, maybe we can fly to your aunt's house, it's easier that way!" Goku laughed. "You fly like Baymax, don't you, Goku?" asked Hiro. "Baymax?" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "No questions answer, you'll see when you fly me to my aunt's house," said Hiro. Everyone laughed as Vegeta and Piccolo smirked.

 **AB's Notes: What a chapter! It's finally a crossover of Dragon Ball Z and Big Hero 6 at this point! It's getting more exciting when Hiro meets Goku, Bulma, and the other six! Baymax is going to be in the next chapter, and I think it would be funny if Vegeta and Piccolo meets Baymax in Hiro's lab! Hahahaha! Please make a review in this chapter! Until then next time on Dragon Ball Hero-6! Please update, there's more chapters in the future! -Aym Blast**


	4. The Restaurant House

**The Restaurant House**

Perfume's Plastic Smile played. At Aunt Cass's restaurant, it was a lot of customers there. "Man, this place is packed," sighed Gohan. "Yup!" Hiro said. Aunt Cass appeared toward Hiro. "Oh, hi, Hiro! I haven't seen you in hours, where have you been?" asked Aunt Cass. "Long story, but I found these eight from prison," Hiro said. "Oh, there goes your diploma, Hiro! You spent that much money to free eight peoples?" sighed Aunt Cass.

"Wow, Aunt Cass seem to act like Chi-Chi," Krillin said. "What do you mean she's like me?!" yelled Chi-Chi. She punches Krillin's head. Krillin's lump is sticking on top of his head. Hiro starts laughing as he put his hand behind his head. "Aunt Cass, they're from another world, and in Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball Z!" laughed Hiro. "You're not part of this!" Vegeta shouted.

Aunt Cass notice Goku and everyone else. "Oh! Welcome to my cafe, is there anything you like?" Aunt Cass asked. "We just came to visit your restaurant, but where is Hiro's house?" asked Yamcha. "Oh, you mean our house? It's upstairs," Aunt Cass said. "Upstairs? What kind of place is this? A restaurant and a living house in one place?" exclaimed Goku. Piccolo stare angrily at Hiro. "We didn't even stated our name since we met you, Hiro," Piccolo said. "Oh, no worries, Piccolo, I know you, I know all of you!" laughed Hiro, pointing at Piccolo, then at everyone.

"Goku..." Hiro pointed at Goku. "...Gohan..." He pointed at Gohan. "...Chi-Chi..." He pointed at Chi-Chi. "...Krillin..." He pointed at Krillin. "...Bulma..." He pointed at Bulma. "...Vegeta..." He pointed at Vegeta. "...Yamcha!" He pointed at Yamcha. "Wow, I guess you are my fan, Hiro! You must have watch me fight Frieza, Cell, and Buu!" Goku laughed. "I mostly watch it on the internet in free time if I was not working on techs," said Hiro. Goku stomach growled. "Ooh... All the talking makes me hungry!" Goku said. Only Krillin, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, and Piccolo fainted in anime style. "I'll make you some dinner upstairs!" said Aunt Cass. "Are they okay?" "They fainted when I'm hungry all the time!" Goku laughed. "They'll get used to it, Aunt Cass," said Gohan.

Chi-Chi stand up. "Actually, Cass, can I take over the cooking for you?" Chi-Chi asked. "Sure, I can have more tips!" said Aunt Cass. She stare at Hiro. "Hiro, would you mind showing your friends around?" "Sure, Aunt Cass," Hiro said. Hiro poke everyone in the forehead. "Huh?" exclaimed Krillin. "What?" Bulma exclaimed. "Come on, guys," said Hiro. Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Krillin, Bulma, Vegeta, Yamcha, and Piccolo follows Hiro upstairs.

"Welcome to my home!" Hiro put his hands up. "Meow..." a cat meowed. "Huh? Is there a cat in your house?" asked Bulma. Hiro stare at his cat name Mochi and carries him (I don't know if Mochi is a boy or a girl...). "Oh, hi, Mochi! I'm back! How are you doing?" Hiro laughed, cuddling Mochi. "Meow..." meowed Mochi. "This is the living room, where you guys are," Hiro said, pointing around. Yamcha is sitting down on a chair in the dining room. "Yamcha, you're in the dining room."

"Oh! I found the kitchen!" exclaimed Chi-Chi. "Hiro, where do we sleep?" Krillin asked. "Everyone, you will be sleeping in the living room," said Hiro. "I'll sleep on the roof to keep an eye on villains," Piccolo said. "Are you kidding me? I don't think there is a bad guy coming to our house," puzzled Hiro. Piccolo glared at Hiro. "I am serious! There is someone with a huge ki (energy) is coming to find us!" Piccolo growled. "Okay, Namekian man, you're scaring me," said Hiro. "I keeping telling you, I'm asexual!" Piccolo shouted. "Piccolo, stop yelling at Hiro!" said Gohan, guarding Hiro.

"Um, so who is he or she who's looking for you?" Hiro asked, at everyone else. Vegeta twitches his eyes as he looks down. "That person with that much energy is my ex-friend!" growled Vegeta. "Vegeta?!" Goku, Krillin, and Chi-Chi exclaimed. "You whaaaaaat...?!" exclaimed Gohan, in higher tone. "Her name is Ginra, the brother of Turmer, and the father of Turmer Sr.," Vegeta said. "And yes, she is looking for not only me, but Kakarot and his son as a Saiyan to fight us!"

"I think you have enough pressure, Veggie, you'll need to relax for the rest of the day," said Hiro. "YOU! You idiotic table! I'm not Veggie, I am Vegeta!" Vegeta yelled, powered up to super Saiyan. Some of the furniture is rumbling. The customers are panicking below. "What is that rumbling coming from?" screamed one of the customers.

At the living room, Hiro run as he picked up some of the falling china. "Oh, snap! Crud!" Hiro exclaimed. Chi-Chi ran in the living room to help Hiro. "Let me help too!" shouted Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi grabs every china ware that fell. "Dang, you're good!" Hiro exclaimed. "That's one of my skill as a housewife!" said Chi-Chi, grinning. "Vegeta, stop! You're causing trouble by your super Saiyan power!" Piccolo protected. Vegeta paused as he powered down to a basic Saiyan as he turns puzzled. "I did?" puzzled Vegeta. "Hahahahaha!" everyone laughed. "Shut up! Don't laugh at my stubbornness!" shouted Vegeta. "You did it again!" Krillin laughed. Everyone continued laughing as Vegeta laughs.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **Aym Blast: Hello, world, It's me, Aym Blast! We have special guests from Dragon Ball Z, Son Gohan!**

 **Gohan: Hey!**

 **Aym Blast: So, Gohan, how do you react when Hiro called Vegeta, Veggie, as he becomes a super Saiyan?**

 **Gohan: I would say the same as Piccolo. Vegeta would have destroyed the whole house including the restaurant!**

 **Aym Blast: Yeah, San Fransokyo is born fragile when it comes to Saiyan or someone as powerful as a Saiyan. Next chapter, Piccolo and Vegeta meets the caring white balloon robot name Baymax. How would those two reacted when Baymax gives Piccolo and Vegeta an advise? Next time on Dragon Ball Hero-6! Thanks Gohan as a special guests!**


	5. Vegeta vs Baymax!

**Vegeta vs. Baymax?!**

At the garage, Vegeta and Piccolo decided to take a rest. "My gosh!" yawned Vegeta, stretching his arms. "There's finally a place to sleep!"

His arms suddenly knock one of the storages. An anvil fell toward Vegeta's left foot. Vegeta paused and then starts yelling in pain to start hopping around. "Yeoooowww! That hurts!" Piccolo starts laughing.

Vegeta suddenly step on the nail box that is opened. "Oww! My foot!" He shrieked like a woman. Piccolo starts laughing harder. "You...show your...stubbornness...again!" Piccolo laughed hardly.

A red storage opens out a white balloon robot that had two eyes that are connected. He raise one of his hands. "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," greeted a balloon-like robot, in a cheerful voice.

"What the heck is that ballunatic doing here?!" Vegeta shouted, pointing at Baymax. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" asked Baymax. "Oh, shut up! Why would you asked me that, you ballunatic? I'm fine!" Vegeta shouted, pointing at Baymax.

He threw a hammer at Baymax as the hammer bounce back at Vegeta's forehead. "Aaaargh! My forehead!" "On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" asked Baymax, in the same tone. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP, YOU BALLUNATIC!" Vegeta yelled, hurling more and more tools from the garage at Baymax.

Piccolo collapsed on the ground and laugh even harder. Most of the tools soft landed on Baymax. Then all of the tools bounces back at Vegeta. Vegeta paused. "EYYOWWWWWWW!"

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" asked Baymax, in the same tone. "Hahahahahah!" Piccolo laughed. Vegeta has bruises all over himself. "You want to fight back at me, Bayface? Bring it on!" growled Vegeta, standing in his fighting pose.

One by one, he threw the same tools he threw against Baymax, it bounces back at Vegeta again and again and again, and so on. Vegeta yells in pain as Baymax continued, "On a scale of 1 to-On a scale of-On a scale of-On a sca-On-On-On-On-On-On-On-On-On-On-On-On-On-On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

"Grr, FINE! My pain is over 9000!" growled Vegeta, shaking his head and fist upward and downward. He quickly pointed at Baymax. "You may have won this round, Bay-whatsoever, next time, I won't go easy on you!" Piccolo is still on the floor laughing his face off.

"You seem to have bruises on yourself, ma'am," Baymax said. "I'm not a woman, you idiot! I'm a man!" shouted Vegeta. "And the most important thing is your high blood pressure increased," Baymax said. "Take a deep breath, breath in, and breath out. Calm down."

"Why exactly do I need to calm down for, huh?" shouted Vegeta. Baymax starts hugging Vegeta. "What the…?" "A good hug will calm you down," Baymax said. Vegeta starts struggling to let go of Baymax as his anger face turns relaxed yet his same anger.

"You feel soft," said Vegeta. Piccolo catches his breath to stop laughing, then suddenly slept on the ground. "Haha…" Piccolo chuckled. "I wanna sleep on you, Baymax," said Vegeta. Baymax pulls out a bunch of ice pack.

"What you need is an ice pack," Baymax said. "It will go away somehow, sir." He put each ice pack on one of Vegeta's bruises.

Chi-Chi appeared. "What's with all the yelling?!" shouted Chi-Chi. She stares at Vegeta lying on Baymax. "What in the-?" Baymax and Vegeta stares at Chi-Chi. "Oh!" Baymax exclaimed.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **Hahahahaha! It's been a while since I updated this crossover! My mind is cracking up when Vegeta meets Baymax! This is a parody when Hiro meets Baymax from Disney's Big Hero-6! Review and follow!**


End file.
